Summary The Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research is a collaboration between Delaware State University (DSU) and the University of Delaware (UD) that uniquely brings together faculty and research resources from two very different institutions: a minority-serving, undergraduate university with an emerging strength in neuroscience research (DSU), and the state's flagship research university (UD), to support an interdisciplinary group of researchers focused on understanding the brain. The role of the administrative core is to coordinate resources, expertise and programs across Delaware State University and the University of Delaware to support the continued success of the Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research. The focus of the Administrative Core will be to fully develop the Center for Biomedical and Brain imaging and establish it as a COBRE core, and to develop a group of investigators at each institution who are competitive for external funding for their research. The management plan for the Center will build on the structures and processes established during Phase I, and will foster productivity, innovation, and sustainability. Program management is driven by a strategic plan that aligns project goals, objectives, activities, milestones, short-term outputs, and long-term outcomes. The management plan includes project management by the PI and co-I; scientific and institutional coordination advice from the internal advisory committee; and an external advisory committee composed of accomplished scientists with expertise related to the scientific goals of the Center, who will offer independent advice and reviews of technical, scientific and managerial issues. The Administrative Core will be centered at Delaware State University with a subcore at the University of Delaware to ensure coordination of efforts at both institutions. The Administrative Core will provide the oversight necessary for continued success of the Delaware Center for Neuroscience Research during COBRE Phase II and then to ensure the long-term sustainability of the Center through Phase III and beyond.